Just Another Day In Paradise
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi reincarnation fic. The seishi are reincarnated.. in high school?! Chapter Four up 6/10/02! Finally!
1. Just Another Day... In Paradise

Just Another Day In Paradise  
A Seishi Reincarnation Fanfic  
Don't run away! It's good I swear!  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
WARNING: VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND ALL THOSE OTHER THINGS YOU CAN EXPECT FROM TASUKI!  
(runs away before Tasuki can flame her)  
  
A/N: Well, this is a seishi reincarnation fic and as such I have screwed up the ages completely. Don't leave! This is a good fic, I swear! The ages/names and such are as follows:  
  
(it goes: seishi name -reincarnation name -year in school -age)  
  
Tamahome -Kichiku So -Junior -16  
Tasuki -Shunu Kou -Sophomore -15  
Nuriko -Ryuuen Chou -Freshmen -14  
Chichiri -Houjun Tetsu -Senior -17  
Chiriko -Doukun Ou -Freshmen -13 (he skipped a grade)  
Mitsukake -Juan Myou -Senior -17  
Hotohori -Saihitei Seishuku -Junior-16  
Soi -Kaen Haku -Senior -17  
Nakago -Jaku Sutori -Senior -17  
Suboshi -Shunkaku Bu -Freshmen -15  
Amiboshi -Kotoko Bu -Freshmen -15  
Tomo -Chuin Ruo -Junior -16  
Ashitare -Torin Itou -Senior -17  
  
There you are, the list. ^_~  
Don't complain, that's how things worked out in my head. It's a Monday now, first day of school. During this fic I will switch my 1st person viewpoint to different people, although it will mostly be done from Ryuuen's point of view, or Kotoko's, mainly because I don't feel like doing the others that much. ^^;;;  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: It's Just Another Day.... in Paradise.  
(POV: RYUUEN CHOU)  
  
The school was huge. I realized this as I stepped out of the bus, raising my head to stare at the large building of over a thousand students, sheilding my eyes from the harsh sunlight with my hand.  
It is my first year here, and my first day. It's pretty nerve-wracking.  
How did I get into this in the first place? Oh, yeah, the scholarship thing. Now I remember.  
  
I felt something poke me in the back. Hard. And there it was again.  
"Look, a little freshmen girl." A guy behind me said. I sighed. I hate getting mistaken for a girl, although with hair like mine it isn't exactly what you'd call hard.  
"Lay off." I muttered, not turning around. Instead I walked forward, but the guy behind me has my braid in his hand. Not good.  
Suddenly my braid came loose and I turned to see why. I saw the large boy- a senior, I realized- glaring at a younger-looking boy who appeared to have just kicked him in the hand.  
"You okay?" The red-haired boy who had rescued me asked. I nodded and said that I was okay, and the guy turns back to the bully on the floor. "Leave the girl alone."  
Ah, there it is again. Must I always get mistaken for a member of the opposite sex? Is that my curse?  
The boy walks up to me and I'm afraid he's going to say something, but instead he just grabs my hand and pulls me roughly from the scene about a milisecond before I can hear an adult voice saying something to the bully.  
"You're a freshmen, right?" My rescuer asked, and I nodded in return.  
"It's my first day here." I replied, "my name is Ryuuen Chou."  
"Shun'u Kou." He replied, shrugging. "Everyone calls me Genrou. It's easier to remember."  
"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile, thinking that I might have actually made a new friend.  
"Whatever." He said. Or not.  
  
I made it to my first class, Computer Literacy, with relative ease, and sat down at a computer beside another freshmen (of course I didn't know him, but misery loves company). He was taller than I was, with dirty-blonde hair and indigo eyes that watched the television that showed the school news on it.  
I wasn't very interested, so I surfed the internet for a few minutes before the lesson started.  
The teacher told us to write our names on an index card and what period we were in so that it could be taped to the computer and we would be assigned the same computer for the whole semester. I wrote my own name as neatly as I could without taking very long, which isn't saying much, but at least it was legible.  
Someone was saying something about porn on the internet at the other end of the room, and I ventured a look at who it might be. It was that guy, Genrou, from earlier. Sigh. I am doomed.  
  
The teacher made Genrou get off of the internet (which took almost ten minutes), and I turned to the kid next to me.  
"Hi," I said, smiling, "who're you? My name is Ryuuen."  
"Shunkaku," the blonde replied with a slight grin, "it looks like we're the only freshmen in the room."  
"Yeah." I agreed. "Plenty of seniors, though."  
"It's a required class," a senior who sat on the other side of me said, "we usually save it for the last year, no da."  
"Oh." Shunkaku smiled. "I guess it makes sense."  
"My name is Houjun Tetsu." The senior introduced himself, "and I know your names, no da."  
Who knows, this class could actually be good.  
  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? It's short because it's just an introduction to the characters. I know Genrou seems a bit obnoxious but don't worry- he's not really all that bad. ^_~  
Looks like Ryuuen is having a hard time, isn't he? But he met Houjun and Shunkaku, so he seems to be making friends... too bad all of his friends seem to think that he's female! _ 


	2. Fun With Computers

Just Another Day In Paradise  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: Look, I'm typing up chapter 2!! Okay, take it away!!  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Fun With Computers  
POV: Shunkaku Bu  
  
"Hey..." Ryuuen grinned. I thought she looked mischeivous or something, so I got a little apprehensive.  
"What?" I asked, resigned. Mom would KILL me if I got a detention on my first day, but it might be fun.. you know, worth it.  
"I wanna find out how these things work." Ryuuen gestured to the computers, speaking in a delighted, curious whisper. "Let's check it out."  
"Don't you have one at home?" I asked, despite the fact that I myself didn't.  
"No." Ryuuen looked like I had hit a soft spot. "We don't have much spare money for stuff like that."  
I smiled reassuringly (or at least I hoped it looked reassuring) at her. "Neither do we. Don't worry, it's just that you looked like you had never seen a computer before."  
I have," Ryuuen insisted, looking rather crestfallen, "I just never got the chance to, you know, to mess around with one before."  
"Oh."  
"Can I?"  
"Why are you asking ME?" I was surprised.  
Who did this girl think I was?  
"I don't know, I just think I should get permission from someone, y'know?" Ryuuen explained.  
"Oh, yeah.. umm, go ahead. Have fun." I replied.  
Ryuuen thanked me profusely and commenced playing with the computer.  
  
A little while later (as I was back online) I heard a voice shout, "Ryuuen!"  
"Uh.. hi, Genrou-san." Ryuuen sounded nervous, and when I turned around I knew why.  
Standing behind our chairs, hands braced on Ryuuen's chair-back, was the Sophomore boy Ryuuen had called Genrou. He wasn't tall, but not really short either, with bright red hair and green eyes. He had the mischeivous look of a troublemaker, and the build of a fighter. To tell you the truth, he kind of frightened me.  
"What are you doing?" Genrou asked, a huge smile on his face and a misheivous glint in his eyes. I didn't like the tone he was using AT ALL.  
"Seeing how this thing works." Ryuuen replied.  
Jeez, how naive is this girl? Can't she recognize trouble when she sees it?  
"Need help?"  
I recognized the tone of Genrou's voice and knew that he was trouble, without a doubt, trouble with a capital "T".  
"Sure." Ryuuen said with a nod and a smile.  
Man, she's not exactly brilliant, is she?  
Genrou reached over Ryuuen's arm, took the mouse, then reached his other hand around, typed a few letters, then retracted his hands.  
Suddenly an image of a big smiley face (a la Cowboy Bebop) popped up on the screen, and, almost like a Pacman, began to chew up the desktop. Ryuuen looked at me with wide, helpless violet eyes, as if I knew what had happened and how to fix it.  
All I knew was that Genrou had caused it, and I wasn't happy.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: Well, that was.. interesting, wasn't it? I apologize for everyone mistaking Ryuuen for a girl, but it's necessary. Don't worry, in Chapter 5 someone knows he's not a she! I'm not telling who. Coming up is Chapter 3: All's Fair In Love... And War, from the POV of Houjun Tetsu! Yay!  
I also am sorry that this chapter was so short, but it was three pages long in my notebook.. honest!!  
P.S. I may have to up the rating to "R" from now on because Gen-chan's language is a little... extreme.. 


	3. All's Fair In Love... And War

Just Another Day In Paradise  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
Disclaimer: (about time!) I own a notebook and some defective pens, but, sadly, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Oh well. There's always Christmas..  
  
A/N: Lookie, lookie, two chapters in one day! Maybe I can even make it three! Well, maybe...  
I'm almost finished doing my hard-copy (notebook) of Chapter 5! The only problem is that I can't seem to get a working pen for more than 5 minutes, which makes that chapter look like a patchwork quilt. ;P  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: All's Fair In Love... And War  
POV: Houjun Tetsu  
  
I watched Genrou cautiously. He had been a troublemaker since his first day here last year, when he duct-taped one of the teachers to the gym ceiling. I will probably never know exactly how he got them up there.. but I digress. One had to be weary around such a person, ne?  
I saw Shunkaku stand up suddenly, his chair skidding backwards to fall with a clatter on the floor.  
"You're trying to get her in trouble!" Su.. Shunkaku (why did I almost write "Suboshi"? Who or what is a Suboshi?) accused.  
Genrou raised his hands, palms out, as if to declare his innocence  
"Honest mistake, asshole. There ain't no reason ta' think I'd try an' get some damned newbie in trouble." Genrou protested angrily.  
I stood and walked to the two, who looked about ready to kill each other.  
"Don't fight," I said, "nothing will be settled that way, no da."  
Shunkaku relaxed slightly, but Genrou turned to me, anger at my interruption clearly written on his features.  
"And just who the fuck d'you think you are?" He asked me, and I didn't react. I'm a Senior, and he's a Sophomore. He can't hurt me, right?  
"A Senior, no da." I replied evenly, not flinching. He couldn't hurt me. "My name is Houjun Tetsu, no da."  
I saw that sink in.  
Finally Genrou left. I could see Ryuuen looking at me, wondering, maybe, why I'd told off his "friend".  
I sat back down.  
"He wasn't going to get me in trouble." Ryuuen said to me, "he said so, it was an honest mistake."  
"No it wasn't." Shunkaku told him, saving me from answering. "He's trouble- can't you see that?"  
"He helped me out," Ryuuen said shakily, "I thought that he might be a friend.. Didn't think he'd get me in trouble."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean to." I told her, reassuring (despite my own feelings about the matter). "Honest mistake, no da."  
"Thanks," Ryuuen said, obviously relieved, and I felt bad for not telling the truth about my feelings. "It's good to know that someone believes me."  
I felt aweful. I didn't like lying, but when I had to, it had never hurt me this much before.  
Somehow I had this weird feeling that I should be truthful to this person.  
I smiled in an attempt at remaining reassuring, and shielded my own feelings from view with a mask of sorts.  
"I still say he's trouble.." Shunkaku muttered as he sat down.  
I sighed.  
"He's not!" Ryuuen insisted.  
I gawked at her. She was loyal, yes, but must her loyalty lead to stupidity?  
I sighed. This would be a LONG day..  
  
END CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N: Yet another too-short chapter. I should write longer chapters. I will, starting with Chapter 5 (since I already have chap. 4 written completely). Next up, chapter four: House Rules and Confusion! From the POV of Shun'u Kou (aka Genrou).  
P.S. This fic is officially rated "R" for language and later scenes. ^_~ 


	4. House Rules and Confusion

Just Another Day In Paradise  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE.. this is Tasuki's chapter, after all..  
Urm, I apologize for the language and such, but I'm not changing the rating just now.  
A/N: The long-awaited fourth chapter!! Whoo! I'm sorry I haven't been working on this, I've been working on a new fic I'm gonna call "Keisuke's Quest", and the first chapter of that ought to be up sometime soon. ^_^ Here goes!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: House Rules and Confusion  
POV: Shun'u "Genrou" Kou  
  
I heard the argument from my seat, and I felt kind of ashamed of myself, 'cuz I'd been tryin' to get that Ryuuen kid in trouble.  
I had planted a virus on the computer- it would take the school DAYS to get it out.  
Now Ryuuen would be in trouble because of somethin' I fuckin' did, and there she was protesting and sayin' that I ain't a lier, that it was an honest mistake.  
Bull.  
Damn naive kid, can't she see that I knew that that virus would get on the computer? Can't see..  
Aw, damn, I feel bad.  
She thinks I'm 'er friend, and I go an' double cross 'er like that...  
What's up with me today? First I help out the little punk in the first place and now I feel bad about stabbin' her in the back with the damn virus!  
Somethin's wrong with me, maybe I'm sick. Damn. That WOULD happen on the first day of school, wouldn't it?  
"Aw, fuck." I slammed my fist on the desk, narrowly missing the keyboard.  
"What?" Kouji, my best friend, asked.  
Kouji's been my best friend since I don't know when.. I can tell him anything... to a point.  
"Nothin'." I sighed; I wish I could tell him the truth (he is my best friend, after all), but I'd look soft, and above all I do not want to look fucking soft.  
Kouji looks worried. Dammit, he's too soft. Damn, damn, damn.  
"You look pretty pissed." He says. I become pissed off, mainly because he's pryin' and he ain't s'posed to do that, y'know?  
"I am."  
"Why?"  
"I don't wanna frickin' talk about it."  
"Okay." He knew that I'd talk when I was good and damn ready. He didn't press the matter. Good.  
  
The bell rang around then. It was loud, annoying, and gave me a headache.  
Just frickin' great.  
This is NOT turning out to be a good day. I'm surprised I haven't blown it and beat the shit outta someone yet.  
VERY surprised. After all, I'm told that I have an anger problem...  
Well, that class is finally over. Thank the Gods.  
I took out my schedule and looked to it, but as I was about to find out what class I had, I heard that could-be-male-could-be-female voice.  
Damn, damn, damn.  
"Genrou-san!" The voice chirped, overly happy per usual. "What class do you have?"  
I looked at my schedule and grimaced. "English."  
"Same." That happy, (what was that word? Oh yeah) androgynus voice said. "That's cool.  
"Yeah, real fuckin' cool." I growled, but my attitude didn't seem to put any kind of a damper on Ryuuen's good mood.  
We hurried to class and I realized that I didn't know anyone except for Ryuuen and that jackass Shunkaku from last block.  
Shit. This ain't good.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N: I know, another short chapter.. darn it. I lengthened it as much as I could, but my handwriting is big, and I often overestimate the amount of writing I'm actually doing, you know? I think I'm writing more when really I'm not writing much at all. Next chapter will be longer, promise. It's already two notebook pages (like this one was) but I'm not done with it yet. Should be up soon. ^_^  
Here's a preview of Chapter Five: Siblings Are Such Funny Creatures (it's from Kotoku's POV):  
  
"Umm.. what did you just say?" The Junior beside me asked in English.  
"I said some math problems out loud in English," I replied, also in English, "the teacher seemed to think me very clever for doing algebra in English. By the way, my name is Bu Kotoku."  
  
That's yer preview! Next chapter: new characters, Amiboshi as the younger twin, and yet more antics from Ryuuen and the gang! Sayanora!  
*Fallon* 


End file.
